


And Sex Afterward

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is blunt, Aspergers, Confusion, Death, Drug Dealing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Killing, M/M, Nigel is a dick to everyone but Adam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic Welcome, Slash, Spacedogs, SpacedogsSummer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Raki gets involved in Nigel's problem and ends up helping. Nigel decides that Adam is going to be his. Adam doesn't know what's going on but he might, sort of, like it. He was just looking forward to the sex afterward. Nigel was looking for a bit more.</p><p>#SpacedogsSummer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two or three-shot full of fluff, sex, and maybe some drama if I feel like it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal, Adam, or Charlie Countryman.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Nigel was ready to break someone’s fucking skull open! Was it so difficult to find people who could do their damn jobs and not fuck everything up? Apparently, in America, _everything_ was impossible!

Nigel was ready to just throw his damn mug across the shop and be done with this shit. The container was not where it fucking should be and no one could find the damn thing! How did someone miss a twenty-five thousand pound container that was bright fucking red?!

He hated almost everything about America, but _why_ had he come here? Because shit had gotten bad in Bucharest and he couldn't stay any longer. So he changed location to _another_ country with gullible people and lazy asses on every corner.

But these fucktards apparently didn’t even know how to keep easy track of a simple cargo unit! It was supposed to reach Morocco yesterday and was somehow lost in the biggest fucking ocean in the damn world! There were several sensitive things in that container and it could possibly be traced back to him should someone decide to open it. That would not do.

“You should spell it the way it sounds.”

Nigel very nearly snapped at the unwanted advice of whomever was hovering over his shoulder. A person who was able to see the contents of the damn laptop!

He nearly slammed the thing closed in his haste to hide the evidence. His gun had four bullets at present.

“What?” he demanded, playing innocent and failing spectacularly.

“You can’t find what you are looking for, meaning you aren’t the one who sent it in the first place. Try different spellings. You’d be surprised how inadequate people are in speaking and spelling the English language. Even native speakers.”

Nigel turned to regard the man speaking to him and almost lost his voice. A-fucking-dorable. Whoever this kid was, he was innocence personified and Nigel so wanted to capture that all for himself and tarnish it. But only for himself and no one else.

After all, he _was_ a possessive bastard.

“What?”

Doe like blue eyes were unblinking as the man/boy responded, “Double check your spellings and make sure that the name wasn’t logged in incorrectly. Use every possible method first and then search for other ways to find it.”

“What’s your name, wizkid?”

The man blinked. “I am not ‘wizkid’, my name is Adam.”

Nigel was almost tempted to answer the boy’s snark, but withheld the urge because the kid seemed to have no understanding of personal boundaries and was still leaning over Nigel’s shoulder.

“Can you give me some personal space, Adam?”

“Oh! Sorry!”

The kid backed away too many feet, now looking ridiculous.

“You don’t need to go that far, gorgeous, I just don’t like people breathing down my neck.”

The confused look returned. “I said my name is Adam. And I wasn’t breathing on or down your neck, I was breathing an inch above your left ball and socket joint.”

The kid was a smartass with a flare for getting technical. Nigel couldn't tell if it was deliberate or accidental, but he still found it fucking interesting anyway.

“I understood you the first time, Adam. My name is Nigel.”

Nigel then proceeded to change seats, so he could see the brunet better and keep his information away from prying eyes. Gorgeous though they were, he didn’t want to off someone so… cute. Maybe keep him around for a while.

Nigel entered in the name and number again and the search came up empty. He then tried another spelling as suggested. Nothing happened then either. How many times could somebody who originally spoke the damn language, fuck up the spelling?!

A shit ton apparently.

“Try it with an E.”

He flinched, hand moving to his hidden holster where he almost drew his gun. Sure, the shop was pretty damn empty at present, but an unlicensed firearm would not go unnoticed. He’d momentarily forget about the sexy darling mere feet away.

“What do you mean?”

“In the name. People often mistake Es and Is in pronunciation so try it with an E instead.”

Reluctant, but also near panicked, Nigel reentered the name for the fifth time and then the PIN number and what do you know, it worked!

He was going to shoot Gomez is the fucking dick, but at least it was found! And it was in fucking Morocco as planned. Good. That meant that the transaction could go through as planned and Nigel would be getting that several million soon.

His day was suddenly so much brighter! And all because some twinky kid who had gotten too nosy.

“Thanks, Adam! You just saved my fucking ass!”

“I did good?”

“Yes, darling, you did fucking fantastic.”

“You curse too much.”

Nigel was sure he had only cursed three times in front of the boy. “Oh _really_?”

“Yes.”

The teasing seemed to go right over his head. He looked so clueless that Nigel was very much tempted to coo. Nigel, a fucking hitman/drug lord/mobster, wanted to fucking coo at something. What the fuck had happened to him by coming to this shit stain of a country?

“Say, Adam, would you like to join me for some coffee?”

“I don’t like coffee.”

“Tea?”

“I don’t drink tea.”

“ _Any_ kind of fucking beverage?” asked Nigel, beginning to lose his patience.

“I’m not thirsty.”

Mercy of the motherfucking Lord!

“I’m asking you out on a date, Adam.”

Cue the doe eyed confusion. “ _Really_? _Me_?”

“Yes, you.”

“Why didn’t you just say that then? What does coffee have to do with a date?”

Was he fucking serious?

“Adam, it’s a thing people say. Going for coffee is the kind of date where you’re supposed to test the waters and shit. To see if the other person is worth dating.”

“Oh! Was that an idiom?”

What the fuck was an idiom?

“Darling, I’m not versed in American English and its grammar and shit, I don’t know what that is.”

Adam suddenly plopped down in the seat that Nigel had formerly occupied. “An idiom is a group of words established by usage, and having a meaning not deducible from those of the individual words. Like when people say it is raining cats and dogs. It is scientifically impossible to do so, but it is used as a hyperbole to stress a point. I still think it sounds ridiculous, but people use it anyway.”

“No. I don’t think that’s what it is. It’s just a question. ‘Go for coffee’, ‘go for dinner’, and ‘go for ice cream’. Those are ways to ask someone out on a date. And the offer is still open.”

Adam’s pink lips pursed and he was obviously thinking it over. “I would like a date, but not coffee. Perhaps we can just have food like normal dates do and then have sex afterward.”

Nigel’s heart was pounding rapidly! The boy had seriously just skipped like every fucking base in one sentence! He seemed to really like jumping the gun.

“A little eager there, Adam?” the Romanian teased, unable to keep his charm on low. Not that it affected the other.

“I find you sexually attractive. And though I shouldn't like your cursing, I also find that to be… arousing. So yes, dinner and then sex.”

“I like the way you think, darling.”

“ _Really_?” The breathless amazement made Nigel confused.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”

Adam’s face went pink. “People don’t really like me or how I think, because I have Aspergers.”

“The fuck is that?”

“A form of Autism and a developmental disorder. Unlike you Neurotypicals, I cannot connect the same lines. Idioms and hyperbole usually do not make sense to me until I am told what they mean, and I still don’t understand the reason for using them when you can just say everything normally.”

The boy shook his head, his exasperation with people showing. “A man once asked me if I was going to use my napkins. I had thought he was simply asking a question, I didn’t know that he was asking if he could use them because he’s just spilled coffee all over himself.

I am blunt and I don’t like lying. I have problems with sensory overload and I like to keep a routine. Overall, people find me weird and unnerving because unless I talk about space, I’m very monotone and sort of flat and don’t react like people normally should. I also tend to talk too much, which I believe I am doing right now.”

Adam went silent then, his eyes staring down at the table.

Nigel blinked, realizing that he was going to have to look this shit up if he was going to keep Adam by his side. There were some words in there that he hadn’t been taught when learning English. But still, the kid was cute so whatever the hell he thought was wrong with himself, probably wasn’t that bad.

Besides, Nigel _liked_ his blunt attitude. None of that pussyfooting shit. Just the bare bones of it all.

“How about we go on that date now, darling?”

“What about your container?”

“It’s found, it’s been delivered, and the transaction is already over.”

Adam looked at his watch and ran a hand through his curls. “Only if we eat macaroni and cheese. I don’t really like trying new things and already, today is new. I might have a panic attack if things change too much.”

Nodding, Nigel stood and shutdown the laptop, slipping it into the fucking convenient bag that came with it, and zipping it shut. “Where to, darling?”

“My apartment.”

God, Nigel had never had a date that was so ready to just get on with it!

Adam was a nice change to the usual broads who wanted several dates first, plus gifts, and romancing and shit before they considered Nigel worth more than salt.

“I’m right behind you, darling.”

“I know, otherwise you’d be in front of me.”

Snarky little shit.

* * *

 

** A/N: The first is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram/Spacedogs fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shootings and cockblockery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been waiting to update this. Don't know why though. I could have at any time.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Adam or Charlie Countryman.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Nigel was strongly reminded of that time in Burma. However unlike what happened then, he now had an adorable fucking ‘friend’ to protect.

And no, Nigel was not bitter about having to protect Adam. In fact, he was secretly reveling in the fact that Adam was clinging to him so tightly. Yes, he was doing so in fear, but it was nice to be needed all the same.

Of all the things to happen on their way to Adam’s home, he hadn’t expected to be attacked in broad daylight and find himself having to take shelter in a dirty alley alongside Adam as gunshots rang through the air. But such was his life.

Adam’s hands were over his ears, obviously not used to the sound of guns firing. He must live in a good neighborhood if that was the case. Poor kid wasn’t ready for this shit.

“Adam.”

No response, not that he really expected much.

Nigel poked the boy in the ribs to get his attention and found himself confronted with watering, blue eyes that practically begged for his protection. Nigel’s heart must have skipped a beat or ten, ‘cause damn was he even more adorable now than before!

“Darling, I need you to come with me. If we stay here, we’ll get shot or worse.”

“What could be worse than getting shot?” the boy demanded, looking at him as if he’d gone mad. Maybe this insanity had become the norm for him and he’d gotten used to it. Either way, Nigel was not affected by the boy’s incredulity.

“Getting shot and then captured, and who knows what they would do to us if we are taken by them,” Nigel said lowly, not liking the thought any more than Adam did.

Adam’s bottom lip quivered. “Who are they and why are they shooting at us?”

Nigel winced at how close a stray bullet came to hitting them. “Some fucktards that don’t like to do business fairly. The illiterate fucks signed away something important to me without bothering to read the deal first. Not my fault.”

Adam made a distressed noise that made Nigel feel even more defensive over him. He wanted to get Adam to safety and dammit all he was going to do so one way or another! Even if it mean hauling the boy into his shoulder and running for all he was worth!

He took hold of one of the hands that were trying to block out all noise, and linked their fingers tightly. All he needed was to get the fuck out of there. The cops would either show up and stop everything, possibly getting him busted in the confusion, or he and Adam hauled ass and got the fuck out now!

“Which way to your apartment, darling?”

Adam pointed left, in the way they were going before.

“When I say run, you run as if you are about to die, okay?”

“I am about to die?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Nigel, the chances of one of those bullets penetrating either of us are a-”

“Run!”

Nigel took off, yanking Adam up after him. Adam verbally protested, but he kept pace easily, running alongside Nigel and ducking when the man ordered him to. The kid took direction really well. Nigel liked that. It meant he could take direction well in order areas.

When the guns had gone off, people had screamed and run for cover immediately, making it easier to navigate the street without having bodies to crash into. All they had to do was hide and run at the proper moments. And the shots were getting further away, so either the assholes were running out of ammunition, or they couldn’t keep up.

Either way, he and Adam were going to get away safely.

And most importantly, the laptop was still fucking safe. God forbid if some piece of trash got their hands on it before Nigel could clear the damn thing. His entire business could be in fucking danger if that happened!

One of those times Nigel didn’t want to use a gun. It would be incredibly foolish to try it when he could pretend to be innocent in the whole endeavor should the shitdicks get caught and try to rat him out. He even had Adam as an alibi if it came down to that. A douchey move yes, but any advantage was worth it.

Besides, one call to Darko and he could have all ‘questionable items’ removed the premises of his home within a couple of hours. In fact, when he and Adam reached their destination, he would do just that. It was the safest option.

Yeah, everything would be a-o-fucking-kay.

* * *

There were bad men with guns and Nigel wasn’t all that worried, but Adam was worried. Terribly. He’d never been caught in the crossfires of something like this before and he hadn’t wanted to ever be in the middle of it!

Nigel acted as if it was nothing new. That had to mean that this was something Nigel dealt with a lot. What sort of job did Nigel have where guns in his face were a normal thing?

They could die at any second and yet Nigel didn’t even seem worried. In fact, he seemed more worried for the laptop and Adam, than his own life. Was that a normal thing? Did Neurotypicals put their worries into inanimate objects and strangers they just met? It seemed foolish to Adam.

Adam wasn’t one for running. He didn’t like it because it was unnecessarily taxing on the body. There was also the burning in his lungs whenever he did decide to run, that made him not want to run anymore. So being dragged - because it felt like Nigel was dragging him - down the street was not pleasant.

Then Nigel ran into an alley.

“My apartment is not in this direction,” Adam protested.

“I know. I’m just going this way to lose those fuckers faster!”

Nigel’s voice was a little rough and when he cursed, it made shivers run down Adam’s spine. He liked it and he really shouldn’t. It was ‘uncouth’ and ‘banal’, or so his father had once told him. But Adam could not explain why he was becoming sexually aroused by it. He just was.

And they hadn’t even had dinner yet! He was doing it all out of order! But Nigel was nice to Adam and had taken his mumbling and strangeness in stride. Adam was hoping they could at least have sex once before Nigel undoubtedly found him creepy and left like everyone else did.

They finally stopped running about a block from his apartment. Adam was finally able to take a deep breath, realizing just how grateful he was that he could breathe at all. He also found himself never wanting to have to run ever again.

Nigel followed him into the building and then up the stairs. And it was that one time, that Adam wished he had used the elevator instead of the stairs. His legs felt like Jell-O, and his lungs burned for air. and to think that there were people who ran everyday simply because they enjoyed it. So very strange.

Unlocking the door, Adam held it open for Nigel to enter first. The blond gave a low whistle.

“Fucking nicer that what I’m staying in, darling.”

Again with the cursing. Adam had to wonder if maybe the person that had taught Nigel how to speak English, only new curse words. It would explain why the man chose to use at least one in every sentence.

Adam could feel the arousal building, and he mentally chastised his body for not doing things in order! Not that he’d been helping at all. But the man’s gravelly voice flinging curses left and right was arousing, and Adam found himself liking it too much.

Nigel placed his laptop on the kitchen table and turned to give Adam a smirk. His face was attractive in a unique way, and the scar on his nose only added to the mystery that was Nigel.

Adam liked it. He liked that the man had broader shoulders and stood about two inches taller. He liked how the man’s hair shifted into his eyes, looking messy but not in a way that bothered Adam. And his near burgundy eyes were dilated.

Nigel was also aroused.

Adam could work with that.

“So darling, what do yo-”

Adam gave him no chance to continue, because he’d decided that sex first and food afterward sounded much nicer at the moment. And Nigel seemed to enjoy the idea as much as Adam did, because his strong arms caught Adam easily and pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Fuck! If Nigel didn’t want to fuck Adam before, he did now!

They fit against each other perfectly, with Adam’s smooth lips taking charge of the kiss. Though not for too long. Nigel wasn’t about to give up control that easily.

He lifted the other man almost too easily, and broke their kiss to ask, “Bedroom?”

Adam nodded his head in the direction of the hall. He then leaned in for another kiss, which Nigel was all too fucking glad to provide.

He carried the younger man down the hall, where an open door revealed a perfectly made bed in a spacious room.

Nigel dropped his darling on the sheets, destroying the once perfectly situated linens.

Nigel descended as well, ready to teach Adam how things were done in Romania, when the un-fucking-believable happened. And damn it all did Nigel want to kill someone.

His mobile rang.

With frustration soaring, Nigel whipped out his phone to yell at whomever was bothering him. “Heads will fucking roll if this isn’t important!” the man threatened.

“Nigel,” Darko said from the other line, sounding as unhappy as the blond, “where the fuck are you? Shit is flying, the fucks from The Bronx are all over, and no one knows where you are!”

Fuck! Work before play! And it fucking sucked!

Grabbing the pen he usually used to sign checks, from his pocket, Nigel took up a confused Adam’s hand and began to scribble his number down on the back of it.

‘ **CALL ME at 8 PM** ’ was boldly written under the number, just in case.

Nigel planted a kiss on the boy’s curls and mumbled an apology.

“I need to help my men, gorgeous. But _afterward_ …”

Adam blinked for a few seconds, before nodding.

“You will come back afterward.”

Fuck yes!

“Absolutely, darling.”

Nigel regretted having to leave, but he’d prefer everything to be safe first, before dedicating all of his time to Adam. And what a long time it would be.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram and Spacedogs fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
